1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus that performs scroll control in accordance with a scroll instruction from a user, an information processing method, and an information storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is a conventional practice in an information processing apparatus such as a computer to generate a display region in which various kinds of display elements to be presented to a user are arranged, for example, a window or a tab, and display the display region on a screen. With such information processing apparatus, in a case where the display region has a size exceeding the screen, the information processing apparatus cannot display on the screen all the display elements such as text and images arranged in the display region at once. In this case, the user performs an input operation of specifying a direction to move (scroll) a range (display target range) of the display region that is displayed on the screen, and to thereby see each display element arranged in the display region.